1. Field of the Invention
A distributor is provided for selectively connecting with at least one voltage source a plurality of electrical devices, such as the sensors and actuators of an electromechanical installation, characterized by the provision of means for illuminating and/or magnifying the images of the various addressing switches and changeover switches of the distributor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Prior Art
Various voltage distribution systems have been proposed in the prior art for supplying power to various types of electrical loads for the replacement of the relatively expensive prior solutions, particularly in the field of automation technology.
There is a need for optimization here, especially with regard to the voltage supply of the distributors and the electrical appliances to be connected to them. According to the present invention, a distributor including a housing is provided for the connection of electrical appliances such as actuators, sensors or the like with a voltage source. The distributor includes first connections for the connection of electrical appliances, at least one second connection for connection of a higher-ranking bus voltage supply system, a plurality of addressing and/or changeover switches. Distributors of this kind in the passive or active mode are becoming increasingly popular in the field of automation technology and replace previously proposed solutions there that were more expensive.
It is important to note that the distributors facilitate not only a simple and fast connection of all necessary cables, but also a simple and fast setting of all necessary parameters, especially addresses. This adjusting function generally takes place with jumpers or the like.
The present invention was developed to facilitate the operation of these addressing and/or changeover switches when compared to the state of the art, use being made of illuminating means for illuminating the addressing and changeover switches.